A Place To call Home An Inu Yasha Story part one
by Silent-Dolly
Summary: ﻿Clea A half Black Panther demon come across Inuyasha and the gang, her village is soon afterdestroyed but the evil demon Naraku. You soon find out the Naraku was the true killer of yourmother and he just killed your farther, or who you though to be your
1. Chapter 1

A Place To Call Home

An Inuyasha Story

First off I would like to tell the big Inuyasha fans that I just picked up the story so I don't know everything about the show, feel free to tell me when I get something wrong. My spelling sucks so if I spell a name wrong or something else I'm also very sorry. I'm just trying out this story and I'm just seeing what people is going to think about it. If I get a good response From the readers I'll try to post faster. Also to the readers of my other story Fire Dancer I'm a bit stuck but I'm also hoping where I'm going to be writing this one now that maybe my mind will clear and I'll get more of that one done and the next part posted.

Ok fist I'm going to tell you about your looks and a bit of information. Your name is Clea and you're a half black panther and human, your mother was a full black panther demon and your father was human or so you think. You have 2 weapons the main one you use is a spear/stave it stands 6 feet and it got a 15 inch blade at the top, the blade is in the shape of an ice crystal and in under the blade there is angel wings on both sides that spreads out about 20 inches from one tip to the other and it also have a ice blue stone in the middle of them. When your not fighting or using it the stave forms into only 1 foot so you can take it with you easier, and its also called Ice Angel and dose different kinds of ice attacks. The other weapon you have was your mothers, it's a sword made by a Fire Witch. The blade on that is 42 ½ inches with a handle that you use both of your hands to fight with. The handle looks as if spiders spined webs around it and on both sides arches came out with webs attached to the blade. The blade itself got find details to it, like spiders carved in and jagged pieces for when stabbing into the victim shards of flesh becomes tore more. Now to you... you are 17 years of age and stand 5'7", your bra is a b cup and 34" waist 24" and hips 36". You have a pale porcelain, you hair falls to you shoulders and it is a midnight black (like your ears and tail) you have gray eyes with the hint of a soft blue, your eyes have a very sweet and innocent look about them.

Here is a bit of background information on you. Your mother was a fighter that got killed when you were 7, so now you live with you father. At nights you hear him calling for her and then he also curses that day the man with the white fur came. Your mother use to train you to fight and now your father tried to pick it up. Your now 17 and still live in the village that your mother swore to protect. Ok now we shall get started with our story.

Running through the woods at a fast rate trying to catch the deer that you spotted from the tree branch, and with one big leap you jump on the deers back you dig your claws in and take it down. Going towards its neck you sink you teeth in, cutting off its breaths. Slowing you bring it down , letting go when you feel it's life fading then stop. You then stand up and swing the deer over your back you happily walk back to your home where your father is waiting.

Coming near to the village people look up at you from their work, they always look up to see what you brought home every week. It was not the first time you went out hunting, well being a demon you like you give your father treats and you do have a lot of fun with the hunt. But the villagers did not mind living with a demon like you, well you do help when danger comes and bad demons appear. The only thing that the villagers did not like was the fact you are a girl, most of them thought that a girl should not have the power you got. On the other hand you don't care what they thought, your happy because you know your mother would be happy if she could see you now. Walking up the little hose you and your father have you see and elder man sitting by the fire. "Father I've got us a deer for dinner." you say as the man turns to face you. "Oh my lovely Clea," you hear "give that to me and you go clean up." you place the deer down by him and walk to your room. Taking out a ice blue suit (like Inuyasha) you walk back to where your father is. Seeing he is at work fixing the deer up for dinner "I'm gone top the spring to get cleaned up," you say "are you sure you don't want any help?" he stops what he is doing "no no I'm fine now g get ready." he looks back down at the deer and goes back to work on getting it ready.

You walk down to a little spring that only you know about so you got on fear of someone seeing you, taking off you blood filled clothing you steep into the water. The water is still warm because of the sun that was out today. Dipping under you wash you ears but only to come back up fast. "I swear I heard something" you think to yourself. You hear leaves moving again "ok" you yell out "who is there?" but no one answers, then you hear a branch snap and you see a man falling out of the bushes. By the look of you see that he is a monk , letting out a scream and then saying "What Are You Doing Here?" but he do not say a thing he just moves closer to you. "I was walking this path and I thought I seen an Angel and had to take a better look." You then jump out of the water. "You sick prev!" you say as his eyes grow wide, you then hear someone coming behind him. "Miroku" a man's voice says. Twirling around you see a demon you long silver hair, dog ears, a sword and a red kimono. When he sees you his yellow eyes starts to grow big like the other one. You then look down remembering you in the nude and sit back in the water. "Inuyasha where are you?" you hear someone say "did you find Miroku?" As you look past The one you guess is called Inuyasha you see 2 girls walk out from the bushes. One of them as a white, pink, and green kimono on with a little cat with 2 tails and a enormous boomerang over her back. The other one is wearing something you never seen before but it's a green short skirt and white, green, and red shirt. She has what you think is a fox demon in her arms. "Who are you people?" you ask and then the girls look down at you. "Miroku you where spying on her!" the one with the big boomerang said and then she slaps him across the face "Inuyasha take Miroku and leave" The demo then grabs him and walks back to the path. I'm very sorry about that" the girl in the weird clothing says "My name is Kagome and this is Sango." she then points to the girl with the big boomerang "in her arms is Kirara and in mine Shippo." "Hello!" Shippo says "what's your name?" "I'm Clea" you say "Humm can you please pass me my clothing?" Sango gives you your clothing and you get dressed. "I am very sorry about Miroku" Kagome says "he is always doing perverted things like that." "So what brings you to this place?" you ask while you walk up the side of them. "We're just passing through and hoping we could get a place to stay for the night." Sango said. You start to think to yourself a bit "well I guess you can stay with my father and I." Kagome and Sango smiles at you "thank you very much!" They say. You all start to walk back to the path, you got your head down not paying attention to where your going an you bang right into Inuyasha. "Watch where your going!" He says to you. "Clea said that we can stay with her tonight." Shippo says. "Good I would love that!" Miroku says to you and moves closer. _Smack _you come up with your hand and hit him across the face. "That was for back there." you say, but all Miroku dose is place a hand on where you hit him and places a bit goofy grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

You all start to walk back to the village, the walk back we so quite but you take notice that Inuyasha is looking at you. "So..." you start of saying you're a half demon as well?" trying to break the silences between you and hoping that Inuyasha will talk back. "Yes I'm a half dog demon." Inuyasha said. "Cool I'm half black Panther" you say "My mother was a full black panther demon ... but she died when I was 7." you then lower your head down. "here is my place." you say after some time. You walk in and the rest of them follows. "Father these travelers asked if they could spend the night and I told them yes." you say as you help your father get the table ready for your guest. Not much was said in dinner, but they all looked like they enjoyed their food specially Inuyasha and Shippo. After they are all down you show them a place to sleep and you went out to help your father and got ready for bed.

In the middle of the night you hear the screaming of people, you jump out of bed and run out the door. "Shit..." you say "not another demon after the villagers." you put your hand behind the door and grab you Ice Angel, running back out the door you think that one of the travelers heard you, back outside you see the man in the white fur. "I've come to kill you Clea" he said "just like I killed your mother."whit that you run at him but he hits you and you do a back flip. Landing you point you Ice Angel at him and yell "ICE ANGEL!" A blue stream of ice comes out of the top of your stave and flies at the man, but before it hits him a purple demonic shield forms around him and your attack bounces off. "HA HA HA you can't kill me."he says "your just some pathetic half demon" he them smiles a crewel smile "even a full demon like your mother could not do suck a thing... but now get ready to die." Then his right arm turns into a vine and shoots towards you. "Naraku you're the one that's going to die!" you hear Inuyasha says as he cuts off his arm and stands in front of you. "Inuyasha" you hear the man hiss out "I did not know you were here." "Less talk Naraku." Inuyasha says and charges at the man, but again he blocks Inuyasha's moves and Inuyasha keeps them coming. "Dance of the Wind Blades!" you hear a lady say. You turn in the direction you heard it and see a lady in a stripped purple and white kimono with the right arm a deep blue and a lighter blue, it is tied together with a yellow sash. She takes her stripped red and white fan down from he lips that are curled into a wicked smile, houses fall down around you and you hear the screams of dying people. "You'll pay for that" you say to her. Making a tall stand and placing you stave in front of you "Silent Tears" you say with eyes closed. Shards of ice falls from the sky where she stands, the ice tears he clothing and skin. You then turn toward the man in the fur "now this is the death of you!" you say as you got to do the silent tears move again. "I would not do that if I were you." He says. You then look at him and your eyes grow big, the man in the fur has your father by the back of his neck. "Clea this will not be the death of me," He then glares at you as his arm turns into a vine and pierces through your fathers heart "well meet again kitten." he says as the wind around him picks up and he becomes one with it. Running over to you fathers side only to find out he is already gone, tears build up in your eyes as they fall on their own into your lap. "I'll get him.." you say with tears in your eyes and anger in your voice "and when I do death will be the part of you... I promises!" "Naraku"you hear. "What?" you manage to chock out. "The man with the furs name is Naraku and that bitch that was with him is Kagura." you then turn to see Inuyasha , Kagome then comes running out of what is left of your house and comes to your side holding you in her arms "I'm so sorry Clea" She says trying to comfort your tears. Sango was there by your side with her hand on your shoulder, Miroku and Shippo stood behind you. Kirara was in you lap purring and rubbing her head by your chin. "You said you were going to kill Naraku ?" Inuyasha said while standing in front of you, all you done was nod your head yes. "Well you can't." Inuyasha then said and walked pass you and the others. "And why is that?" you look up at Inuyasha. "Because I'm the ONLY one going to kill him." Inuyasha says and continues to keep walking away. Kagome then stands up to Inuyasha "Inuyasha Osuwari (sit)!" Inuyasha then falls flat on his face into the puddle of mud. "Clea will be coming with us" Kagome says and then looks at you "well that is if she wants to" Kagome keeps looking at you waiting for your answer. "Yes I'll come." you say. Inuyasha then jumps up from the mud "NO SHE CAN'T COME!" Kagome then walks up to him with her hands on her hips "And why is that?" "Because I don't need another girl like you to look after!" Inuyasha then crosses his arms and turns the other way. "Inuyasha" you say and walk up to him "I won't need you to look after me, I can do that myself and I promise I won't get in your way." All Inuyasha dose is walk off the other way mumbling something to himself. "Inuyasha..." Inuyasha then turns his head "...you know she is a very good fighter." Miroku says but Inuyasha just looks back and keeps walking. "I'll think about it." He says and walks into the forest. Sango knees along side you. "Don't let Inuyasha get to you." "Yeah" Kagome says "he is really stubborn." All you do is smile a weak smile and look in the direction of Miroku. "What are you doing?" Miroku stops what he is doing and looks at you. "well I'm digging graves to put the bodies in." "There are to many you could be here for days." you say. "I know that" Miroku says and starts to dig again. You then get up and start to help him with it, Kagome and Sango starts to dig as well Shippo and Kirara tried their best.

Inuyasha was in a tree on the border of the village and the woods watching you all digging. "Foolish humans..." he says. But then Inuyasha went to jump down but stops himself. "No I can't" Inuyasha thinks to himself "there is something with that girl... I don't know if I should trust her or not..." Inuyasha starts to struggle with his thoughts. "But what if we do need her and I say no she can't come with us and she falls into bad hands..." Inuyasha starts to tap his chin with his finger "but then what if she's evil and we do take her and she turn on us." Inuyasha then turns his eyes on Clea, he keeps watching her as she digs and help place the bodies into the graves. "I just don't understand this girl..." Inuyasha then says "... But on our trip for the jewel shards I'll keep a very close eye on her because you never know... friends may turn on you" Inuyasha then sits up and watches Clea very closely.

The feeling that someone is watching you very closely comes over you, and you stop what your doing to take a look around. With the eyes like a cat you can see farther away, scanning the border of the forest you see Inuyasha looking back at you. "I wonder what he's doing?" you think to yourself, Then Inuyasha turns and looks the other way. "I really don't understand that boy." you say under your breath and go back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

After about 2 hours of digging and placing all the bodies in the graves, the graves are all done. You say your goodbyes to the people you knew, standing up you see Inuyasha approaching the group. He then stops about 2 feet away from where you stand. "Get your things..." Inuyasha says "...we're leaving now." Kagome lets out a little school girl scream and jumps up and down while hugging you. "Get ready NOW or we'll leave without you." Inuyasha says in a somewhat cold voice. You then run into what you got left of a house and grab your Fire Witch sword and 2 other changes of clothing, running out the door you pick up your Ice Angel stave that you placed on the ground. "Ok I'm ready!" you say running over to the group. "About Time!" Inuyasha yells back and starts to walk away. Skipping up along side Kagome "so where are we off to?" you ask in a happy voice. "We're on our way trying to find all the pieces to the Skikon no Tama." "Oh..." you let your voice trail off as you place you hand on your neckless "Kagome... you me shards like this one?" then you hold up the shard of the jewel so Kagome can see. "I knew I felt one near by and I thought I seen one."Kagome said "but it felt so close to me I just thought ti was the ones we've got." Inuyasha is not right in front of you. "Give it to me!" he says in a demanding voice and puts out his hand. "No!" you say "it's mine and I got it from killing a demon that came after the village." You then crossed your arms and looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes. "There is something about her eyes" Inuyasha thinks "so soft, so pure, she never seen anything like I'm about to show her... is it right taking her with us? I want to kill Naraku, by her seeing this well it take this look out of her eyes... will we all make it... or am I just leading them to their death?" You also start to get lost in Inuyasha's eyes, you get the feeling like your searching each others soul. "His eyes" you start to think "there is something about them, what is it? What do I see?" Everyone is watching Inuyasha and you staring at each other, Inuyasha's hand stretched out. "Did I miss anything?" Miroku whispers to Sango and Kagome. "I don't know..." Sango answers back "Kagome you were by them, what happened?" Sango and Miroku looks at Kagome but can tell she is in deep thought . "Am I going to lose him?" Kagome thinks "will I lose Inuyasha to Clea?" Kagome then starts to feel tears build up in her eyes "I fought hard to keep Kikyo away but can I stop this?" coming back to her scenes Kagome steps in between Inuyasha and you. "Inuyasha like she said she fought for it she should keep it." Inuyasha looks at Kagome and then back to you. "Fine but Clea remember that your with us now and all the shards belong to me!" Inuyasha then turns to walk away. "I don't care.." you say "and like I said I'm just here to kill Naraku." with everything said you all start to walk again.

Kagome is now walking along side Inuyasha, while he is taking the lead. "Sango..." you say "..did something happen back there to make Kagome mad?" Sango then looks at you going to say something but stops and looks to the ground. "Well how about I start off telling you how Kagome and Inuyasha Meet..." You nod your head to show that your listening. "Well 50 years ago Inuyasha was pinned to a tree by the Priestess Kikyo ... see Inuyasha and Kikyo feel in love but was fooled to think that each other betrayed them. One day Kikyo brought the Skikon no Tama to a Inuyasha to change him to a full human, but was fulled by Naraku and thought Inuyasha was just with her to get the jewel. The real Inuyasha went to her village and got the Skikon on Tama and Kikyo found him think that he took it from her and pinned him to a tree with the sacred arrow. He fell into a kind of death but sleep, after that Kikyo died. The Skikon on Tama was burned with her body and 50 years from that was born inside of Kagome." you nod your head again to show that your keeping up with what Sango is saying. "Kagome was the one who pulled the arrow out so Inuyasha was free... I don't really know much of what goes on inside Inuyasha's head well sometimes I think he don't even know, but I do know that Kagome do like him dearly." Sango then looks to Inuyasha and Kagome "from what I know Kikyo was brought back to life be she is only clay and mud, she takes souls to keep herself alive and well Inuyasha has or maybe had feeling still for Kikyo... but still on the same hand he has feeling for Kagome." The Miroku adds in. "Kagome is the rebirth of Kikyo.." "Really!" you say in shock. Sango and Miroku nods their heads. "So many times Kagome seen and head Inuyasha tell Kikyo how much he missed and loved her." You then look at Inuyasha with a bit of hate in your eyes "How In hell could someone every do that!" Shippo then jumps in your arms. "I think Inuyasha is just a dumb, headstrong, clueless, and very very mean!" Shippo stops and crosses his arms "but then with that happen to him when he was younger I guess he got reasons to be so cold hearted and then sometimes he opens up." You stop walking and think about what they all said. 'You know I heard stories about Inuyasha's father..." You start off saying "Its something to do with he fell in love with a human woman and she was killed by some man that loved her, Inu-papa (Another name for Inuyasha's Father) cut off the arm of the man who done that but the place was a fire and he had to get Lzayoi out." you stop for a bit and look at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "Inu-papa found Lzayoi dead with a baby in her arms, using the Tenseiga he brought Lzayoi back to life... its sad to know that Inuyasha was born on the day his father died." You look up to them with sad eyes "How do you know all of this?" Miroku asked. "I heard people telling stories about it at the village," you say "I never really paid much attention to them..." Sango started to say something but said it in a low whisper "Sesshomaru is the only one Inuyasha got left and they hate each other." you look down to the ground trying to keep the tears in "Its must be really hard because for one more in his life Inuyasha felt love and it was taking from him... and now he stays away and keeps it locked up inside, he used to being alone and its going to take him sometime to open up. Its really sad and it breaks my heart, I can only relate to one part of his life but then I was not always alone. "I wish I can help you Inuyasha" you think to yourself "I wish you would open up to me... because I know what its like being alone as well"

You all walk for another 5 hours and it starts to become dark. "We'll came here." Inuyasha says. "I'll get the wood." Kagome said will going into the woods but stops and turns to Inuyasha "Inuyasha why don't you come with me?" "No I'm going to keep a look out for trouble." he looks back at Kagome and then around the camp site "Sango go with her Miroku can make camp." Sango gets up and walks away with Kagome and Miroku is busy getting the camp and beds ready. "Hmm Inuyasha..." you start off saying "I'm going to run off for about 15mins to bring you all something back, so don't start supper because I got that covered... call it a little thank you." you say and then run off into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

Running through the woods to the pond that you seen when the group of you walked by, sitting down by the pond side of the water you look around for fish. You hum yourself a sweet song as you feel someone walk up behind you. "Inuyasha your not getting it." you say as you flick some fish on the ground beside you. The person that you felt walking up beside you ids now stand to the right side of you just a bit back so you can't see them. "Inuyasha I said no, now help me take these back to the others... you know they are all waiting back at the camp." You say as you start to stand and turn to see not Inuyasha.

Your now looking into the eyes of a man with long silver hair down pass his bum and bright yellow eyes just like Inuyasha. Two purple stripes grace both side of his face and crescent moon stands in the middle of his forehead. The man is wearing a white kimono with red patterns, and a yellow sash (I think that is what it is called) that ties it and there is a purplish blue pattern on it as well. "Who...who are you?" you ask. All the man dose is place on a half smile with no emotion in his eyes. He then takes a few steps closer, placing his hand on your head and running his hand through your hair. "Is this her?" then man asks. As you then look behind him and see a stave with a man's and women's head on it, looking down you see a little green thing wattle out around the sliver hair man. "Yes this is her." the little green thing said. "Your coming with me!" the sliver hair man says as you look back to him. Grabbing your left arm you say. "Look mister... I'm not going to go with you." then you punch him with your right hand. Taking a run trying to get away but you fail because he tugged back on your arm. "Let Me GO!" you scream out. "I'm sorry but I just can't do that." He then grabs your hand and starts walking down the forest path. Digging your heals in and making a swing with your razor sharp claws into his arm. He then gives you a back hand across your face and you fall to your knees. "Look little girl..." he starts off saying "Naraku took Rin from me and he wants some pitiful half demon so I can get her back..." You look at the silver haired man with disgust playing across your face. "Well.." he says after seeing your face "I find bring you to him very easy... your only a little girl!" a small smile plays on his lips but then is gone as fast as it was there. You fight against his strong grip. "Why do he need me?" you ask hoping to get an answer "he killed my mother.. And only my father a day ago." The silver haired man was angered a bit when you said father, he then pins you to a tree before you could even think. "Your father died along time ago.. "the sliver haired man says breathing down your neck "you never even knew him and it sickens me seeing..." "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" the man that you now know is Sesshomaru was cut off by the little green thing running down the path. Stopping by Sesshomaru "My Lord.." he says breathing heavy "Inuyasha he's coming." Sesshomaru was looking pissed when the green thing said Inuyasha's name. Knowing Sesshomaru's mind was off you, you take the opportunity to punch Sesshomaru in the nose and then scratch him down the left cheek and chest a bit.

You took off running for you life, picking up the scent on Inuyasha you start to run his direction. Feeling that Sesshomaru is close by you take the chance and look back seeing he is closer then you first thought. By using you claws and cat like reflects you move around the trees a lot faster and smoother the Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's sent becomes stronger and you can feel your getting close. "Inuyasha!" you scream out hoping her can hear you.

Back to Inuyasha at the camp! "she's gone to long." Inuyasha says as he starts to get up and pick up the scent of you on the path you went down like 15 minuets ago. "Inuyasha she should be ok." Miroku says "or are you looking for some alone time with her? You sly dog you!" Miroku then winks his eye at Inuyasha. All Inuyasha dose is lower his eyebrows to make him look a bit mad, walking over to where Miroku is sitting he hits Miroku in the back of the head. "No Miroku.." Inuyasha said and then says in a somewhat sarcastic voice "I would not pull something like you and besides I just got this feeling she needs me." Inuyasha then takes off down the path you walked only minuets ago. He is now standing alongside that waters edge and sees fish that you fished up. Inuyasha starts to knee down to where you sat. "She was here.." he thinks to himself "getting fish for dinner, but then someone walked up behind her." Inuyasha stands up looking behind him, smelling the air trying to pick up your scent . "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha says while then looking around for the place you went. "Inuyasha!" he hears someone scream out but knows it was you, Inuyasha then starts to walk in the direction he heard your voice.

Back To You Sesshomaru then reaches out his arm and you feel his claws rip the back out your clothing, you take a glance back and see Sesshomaru is now right beside you. Letting out a little scream when your foot hooks into a fallen branch, you start to fall and hit the ground face first. Sesshomaru comes up behind you and grabs hold of your hair, he then takes you and pulls you to eye level. "Look Clea your nothing but a stupid bitch just like your mother... not I don't know why Naraku wants you but I have to get Rin back and I've just got to give you to him," Sesshomaru says "and we're leaving right now... like it or not!" "Your not going anywhere!" you hear someone say as you look to you left to see Inuyasha with his sword drawn but its now bigger. "Let her go Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha demands. "Aww look here," Sesshomaru says and drops you "if it ain't my mutt of a brother... I'm sorry but Clea just has to come with me." "SHUT UP SESSHOMARU! She's not going anywhere!"Inuyasha takes a run at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru moves out of the way easily. While Sesshomaru moves away from Inuyasha's attack an arrow come out of nowhere and hits Sesshomaru in the left shoulder. "Don't Worry Clea I'll be back for you." Sesshomaru's silky voice says and the he is gone.

"What Happen?" Kagome calls running up tp Inuyasha and you. Panting you say to Kagome "He wanted to take me to Naraku... something to do with getting a little girl back." Kagome comes to your side and helps you up "Come on," she says "lets go back to the camp." Kagome and you start to walk away. "I can't help but feel something towards Clea." Inuyasha thought as he sees Kagome and you walk away. "It was like when Sesshomaru was here everything felt whole... but why was that?" "Inuyasha are you coming?" Kagome said turning around to see him. "No you two walk on... I've got to see something..." Inuyasha says. "Ok!" Kagome calls "don't be to long we're going to cook dinner!."

Still With Kagome And You! "Kagome.." you said "can I tell you something?" Kagome stopped at first and looked at your questioning face. "Yeah of course you can." Kagome said with a reassuring smile. "Kagome ... I can't help it but feel something towards Inuyasha." All Kagome dose is look at you in shock. "NO I don't want to lose Inuyasha" Kagome thought to herself. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "I don't know..." you say but stop for sometime "it's like I love him but I know I only just meant him." Kagome looks like she is just about to cry, and she also feels heart broken. "Kagome what is the matter?" you question her. "It's nothing..." she says and looks to the ground "we should get back." Kagome and you starts to walk towards the camp after you pick up the fish.

Back To Inuyasha! Inuyasha sat at the bottom of a tree trying to think about his sudden feelings that grew towards Clea. "I just don't understand," he says to the breeze "I love Kagome but I still can't get Clea out of my mind." Again in deep thought about everything Inuyasha don't see Myoga the flea come up and sit on his knee. "Master Inuyasha," Myoga says "What is on your mind?"Inuyasha is pulled from his thoughts and looks at Myoga the flea. "A lot of things." Inuyasha says. "Well master I can't help if you don't tell me." Myoga says. At first Inuyasha looks pissed because Myoga is stepping into his personal space but Inuyasha starts to say "It's Clea...I only knew her for like 2 day and already I've grown all these feelings towards her." Myoga The flea Looks up at Inuyasha Nodding. "Well Master Inuyasha I can really help you with this problem." but Myoga stops "but a taste of your blood can really get me started." All Inuyasha dose is come up with his hand and smacks it down on top of Myoga. "Get on with the story!" Inuyasha says as Myoga sits crossed legged and arms.


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

"It happen a very long time ago , even before you we're born.." Myoga starts off saying "Sesshomaru was only a little boy himself, your father was getting ready to leave for a battle... but we'll let the story tell itself..."

It was a cold December day when Inutaisho kissed his wife Lzayoi good bye, next Inutaisho went over to little Sesshomaru and kneeled down. "now you take care of your mother, your now the man of the house." Patting his son on the head, little Sesshomaru smiled wide. Little Sesshomaru ran over to his mother's side and held on to her hand. "Yes Father," he said "I'll take care of everything." Inutaisho smiled one last smile at his son and wife and then he walked into the light falling snow.

Now at the spot where the battle would be taking place, Inutaisho took one last look around. "Well there every be no fighting?" Inutaisho asked to the falling snow. "There is always going to be a fight..." a very soft voice said "some evil is always going to want more." Inutaisho now turned to see the features of a woman while the snow played on it. "Who are you?" Inutaisho asked while moving his hand over to the Tetsusiga. "Now, now Inutaisho," the voice said "I'm on your side." The woman started to move up to where Inutaisho was standing, Inutaisho was taking back by the enchanting emerald eyes. Her hair was long and black pass her bum but took back in braids by her ears, she also had to black strips on both her checks and a upside down crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. She was wearing a black simple fighting dress, it had to slits up to her thighs so that she could move. The only weapon she had was a sword strapped to her side. "I'm kit.." she said "I'll be fighting along side you on behalf of the black panthers." Kit could tell that Inutaisho was taking back by what she just said. "I also know that your not use to fighting along side a woman but I'm now mere woman." she then said standing up even straighter "I can fight and I won't need any man to look after me." "I'm not stunned but the fact of fighting along side a woman..." Inutaisho started to say "... I just don't understand why such a beautiful woman would want to see all this death and pain." Inutaisho then kneeled down and took Kits hand in his, placing kisses across her knuckles.

Myoga the flea then stops telling Inuyasha the story. "Hmm I don't really want to tell you the next part." Myoga looks up as Inuyasha, but all Inuyasha is doing is looking at Myoga with a puzzled look across his face. "Myoga I don't understand what you trying to say?" Myoga lets out a sigh. "Inuyasha how do I really tell you something like this..." Myoga looks to the sky "Oh please Lord Inutaisho... don't get mad at me for saying this." Myoga says in a low whisper. "It really can't be that bad." Inuyasha says. "Inuyasha... your father is also Clea's father." while Myoga was saying this he got away from Inuyasha because he did not know how he would react, but all Inuyasha dose is look at Myoga in complete shock. "That must be the reason why I felt something around her..." Inuyasha thought "... but how come I could not tell?" "Myoga .." Inuyasha says while sitting up on his feet with his hands in front of him "why did I not smell my father on her?" Inuyasha is now looking at Myoga with the curiosity of a child. "Hmm.." Myoga says while placing his right hand on his chin "master Inuyasha you must not tell her yet, and to answer your question I guess her mothers geans over took your fathers." Inuyasha's mouth went in an o shape. "Why must I not tell her?" Inuyasha questioned. "Simple..." Myoga started "that is because Naraku wants her, I don't know why just yet but I'm working on that part." "WAIT!" Inuyasha blared out "Sesshomaru was here and wanted her... I think it was something to do whit that little girl of his." "Her name is Rin." Inuyasha and Myoga heard as Sesshomaru stepped out from the shadows. Inuyasha jumped up and held out his Tetsusiga. "Now, now little brother." Sesshomaru said sitting down and all Inuyasha done was look at him dumb founded. "Well if your not here to fight, what do you want?" Inuyasha said and then sat down across from Sesshomaru. "I want the girl." Sesshomaru said bluntly. "You can't have her!" Inuyasha then said back "I just can't give her to you and watch you hand her over to Naraku!" "You won't have to watch..." Sesshomaru said with an empty look in his eyes "... but I do need her to get Rin back." Just for them few seconds Sesshomaru's eyes softened up. "Sesshomaru you don't care for humans... why do you care so much for this little girl?" Inuyasha asked. At first Sesshomaru said nothing all he down was lower his head, Inuyasha thought he was going to say nothing but then Sesshomaru spoke still with his head down. "Rin..." he said "she means a lot to me." Sesshomaru then looked up and Inuyasha could see that his brother's eyes were now changed.

The eyes that were always empty, cold, and emotionless, they were now full of love and kindness. "Inuyasha.." Sesshomaru started off saying "I know you understand." Inuyasha nodded his head. "I love Rin... she means so much to me, she's like my daughter." Sesshomaru then lowered his head and a tiny sparkling tear rolled down his check. "I have never seen Sesshomaru like this," Inuyasha thought "He must have a heart after all." "I'll help you get her back." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru rose his head up with a tiny bit of hope in his eyes. "Naraku told me that he wants Clea but he never said why." Sesshomaru said. "Now only if we can find out why!" Inuyasha agreed and Sesshomaru nods his head. "Jaken!" Sesshomaru called and Jaken came running to his lord's side. "Yes My Lord?" Jaken asked. "You heard Inuyasha... now find out something that can help us." But my Lord why do we have to work with..." Jaken could not finish what he was saying because Sesshomaru had him by the neck. "Jaken he's my brother and now we're all working together, I demand you to also take listen to Inuyasha because you don't want to make me mad." Sesshomaru tightened his grip around Jaken's neck but then throw him to the ground. "Yes My Lord." Jaken said backing off from Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru then sits back down facing Inuyasha. All Inuyasha was doing was staring wide eyed and mouth open. "Master Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," Myoga the flea said "we should all get back to the camp.. The others could be worried." Inuyasha stood up "Sesshomaru you may come." he said. Sesshomaru was a bit surprised about what Inuyasha just said. "We should tell Clea who her real father is." Sesshomaru said while getting up. "We should." Inuyasha agreed and they both started to walk back to the camp. "What about me?" Jaken asked. Inuyasha then turned to face him. "Well it depends really..." Inuyasha said. "On what?" Jaken asked. "On if you can keep your ugly face shut and put up with us half demons and humans." Inuyasha said. "And also don't forget to be nice to them!" Sesshomaru ordered. At first Jaken was going to protest but feared what could happen if he got Sesshomaru and Inuyasha mad, so he just lowered his head and kept up with them walking silently.

Back To The Camp! Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and you are at the camp waiting for Inuyasha to come back. "Yummm..." Shippo said while he ate the last bit of his fish "Clea this was really good," laying down the bone and sitting back rubbing his belly "can I have Inuyasha's piece?" Shippo asked. Kagome smiled at him. "Shippo you know that would only make him mad." she said. Shippo frowns and sits back. "Here you can have mine." Handing your fish over to Shippo. Shippo's eyes grows wide and a huge smile plays across his face. "REALLY!" he says "but what are you going to have?" the fox kit then looks at you with questioning eyes. "I'm not hungry." you say "and after what just happen I don't really feel like eating." "That Sesshomaru!" Shippo says jumping up "someone should show him! If I was there I'd give him a left and a right and then my fox fire." Shippo says while punching at the air, but then Sesshomaru walks into the camp fire's light. Shippo lets out a little scream and runs behind Kagome and you jump up from where you were sitting. "Heh you'd give him a left and a right and then your fox fire." Inuyasha says in a mocking tone "well he's right there." Inuyasha then point over to Sesshomaru.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6:

Sesshomaru lets out a low grunt and gives a half smile but it fades fast. "INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" you yell at him "HAVE YOU GONE MAD!" Myoga the flea jumps from Inuyasha's shoulder to yours. "Now Mistress Clea," Myoga starts off "there is no need to get alarmed." you then look down to the flea like he is fucking nuts. "Now Need To Get Alarmed... He Says!" you then hole up your stave and point it at Sesshomaru "This Fucking Idiot Tried To Take Me To Naraku!... And Now Your Telling Me Not To Get ALARMED!" Inuyasha then takes a step closer to you with his hand up trying to calm you down. "Clea.." Inuyasha says "it was all a misunderstand." Everyone is now looking at Inuyasha with confusion building up in their minds. "Inuyasha are you gone mad!" Kagome asked while taking slow steps toward Inuyasha. "This is Sesshomaru we're talking about..." Miroku said. "You know... your brother the one that wants to kill you and take your Tetsusiga!" Sango states. "Inuyasha is that really you!" Shippo says and then jumps on Inuyasha's shoulder and pokes him in the face. "Yes Shippo it is me!" Inuyasha says and then gives Shippo a flick off "Myoga, Sesshomaru and I have something we need to tell you Clea..." Inuyasha then looks at you reassuringly. "I can tell that's Inuyasha," you think to yourself "I can tell by his eyes." You then lower your stave. "Ok I can tell this is no trick," you say as you start to sit "and besides there is nothing different about your scent and I could tell if it really was Naraku." "How do you know for sure?" Kagome asks and you then look at her. "I know its really Inuyasha because all the feelings I feel when he is near... but I do smell a bit of Naraku on him," you then point to Sesshomaru "but I know why he smells this way." you tell Kagome. "How!" Shippo asks you as he sit in you laps looking up at you with the questioning eyes of a child. "Because when we first came to me he told me that Naraku had Rin and he needed me to get her back." "Yes, yes, yes.." Myoga says and then he jumps to Shippo's shoulder so he is facing you "your answers will come in time Clea but first I want to tell you about your father." "But Myoga I all ready know everything about my father and how my mother was hurt and he found her and they fell in love." Myoga is looking at you shaking his head. "Yes some of that is true... your mother did meet that man because of a very big battle and yes he did help her and tend to her wounds." Myoga says "but he is not your father ..." Myoga stops and then jumps from Shippo's shoulder to the middle of the camp ground and your all came around, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Jaken also came and sat as well.

"The Great Dog Demon Inutaisho is your father.." you then went to say something but Myoga holds up his hand for you not to speak. "Inutaisho meant your mother at the night of the great battle." "But that has nothing to do with him being my father." you protest. "Hmm." Sesshomaru spoke up "I don't really want to get into what my father dose... or done in his... spare time." but then Sesshomaru was stopped by the monk Miroku speaking. "So Myoga your saying that.." Miroku stops and covers Shippo's ears "...that Inutaisho sleep with Clea's mother?" Miroku then leans back "well I guess slyness and other woman runs in the family." Miroku then uncovers Shippo's ears. "Why did you do that!" Shippo asked but then was side tracked by Inuyasha giving Miroku the death glare. "I know that monks is Kikyo and I," Inuyasha thinks to himself "But I'm not like my father." Your now looking at Myoga with complete shock. "But why was I told that the villager was my father?" You ask Myoga, Myoga appears to be in thought. "I don't really know Clea, My Lord only said to keep on you and your mother." Myoga then nods his head and says "I guess it was because he had young Sesshomaru and his mate Lzayoi back waiting for him." You the rub your face. "So Inutaisho knew about the baby inside of my mother... he knew about me..." you then trail off. "Yes I guess Inutaisho also knew, but he did go away time from time before he died." Myoga added in. "Maybe he went to see Clea's mother?" Kagome asked but at the same time stated. "How did he die?" you ask. "The night that my father died I found out about your mother and I was mad because he fooled around but at the same time I was mad because he stated with the human." Sesshomaru was looking into the fire and you could see the flames dance on his emotionless eyes. "He went back to save her and her unborn child." Sesshomaru said and then looked from the fire to Inuyasha and then to you. "My father gave his life for my mother and I..." Inuyasha says with a slight bit of tears in his eyes "...I'll never get to see him ever." you then start to craw over to Inuyasha's side and give him a big hug, while rubbing your hand on the back of his head you say. "It's ok Inuyasha I never knew him either and I also thought my father was someone else." you then let go of the hug and give Inuyasha a small smile and give you a little one back.

Everyone is watching Inuyasha and you as Inuyasha then gives you another hug. "It makes me want to hug them as well," Sesshomaru thought to himself "but I should not open up like this." As Sesshomaru comes out of his thoughts he looks up seeing you standing in front of him. You then give him a smile seeing that he know your there but all Sesshomaru dose is look at you. Dropping down to your knees you embrace Sesshomaru in a tight hug, and to your surprise Sesshomaru hugs you back. "It's nice to have family." you whisper to his hair. "Yes it is nice to have someone." Sesshomaru says back. Inuyasha seeing this stands up and walks over to Sesshomaru and you, kneeling down he also joins the hug.

Everyone's Point Of View! Clea walks over to Sesshomaru and gives him a hug and Sesshomaru hugs her back. "It's nice to have family." Clea says. "Yes it is nice to have someone." Sesshomaru tells her. Then Inuyasha stands and walks over joining the hug as well. "It's nice to see them all happy," Kagome thinks to herself as she blinks away tears "I can't even believe I even thought for a second that Clea ever wanted Inuyasha." Miroku then places his arm around Sango's shoulders, Sango then looks up to the eyes of the monk. Miroku smiles at her and she smiles back, but in the middle of her smile she felt something on her bum. Looking down Sango sees the hand of Miroku rubbing her, Sango then stands up grabbing her Haricots (boomerang) and hits Miroku over the head leaving a big bump. You seeing this lets out a big laugh. " HA HA Miroku will you ever learn?" Miroku was just about to answer you back but the wind around you starts to pick up.

The camp fire starts to flick around crazily and almost die out, but then just as fast as the wind started up it stops. "What The Fuck?" you slowly whisper under your breath. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and you stands up looking into the trees. "Over here." you say and everyone looks over your way. Looking deeper into the trees you start to pick out a shadow os some sort walking towards the group of you. You then get into your fighting stances and then start to see three more emerge along with the first, to you one of them looks to be holding something. The shadows moves closer to you and your starting to pick them out better, the one that was holding something it starts to look like a body in its arms. "No wait.." you think to yourself "that's not a mans body that's a child's body."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7:

Inuyasha starts to smell to the air. "Naraku!" Inuyasha says while giving a low growl. "I think there is a child with them." you say in a low whisper. Four of the shadows and all now in view, the one in the front is a little girl dressed in all white and holding a mirror. Standing behind the little girl with the mirror is a boy dressed in a fighting suit something like Sango's. To the left of him is Kagura with the little girl in her arms and Naraku is standing to the right a bit behind her in his baboon skin.

"Naraku Give Me Rin!" Sesshomaru demands. "You know the deal Sesshomaru." Naraku says and you can tell by the way his voice sounds he is smiling behind the skin. "I just wanted to bring Rin here to remind you." The little girl in Kagura's arms starts to move and Kagura lets her down but keeps a firm grip around her arm. You now see that she is wearing a deep and light orange blocked Kimono and its tied back with a green sash, a bit of her hair is tied in a little pony tail on the right side of her head. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she screams out and tries to run but is only pulled back by Kagura's grip. "You hurt her Kagura I promise that you'll regret every minute you every took a breath." Sesshomaru says in a cool and threatening voice. Naraku then motioned for Kagura to leave. Kagura then took a feather from her hair and flew away with the screaming Rin with her. Sesshomaru then makes a run at Naraku but is only blocked by the boy with the suit like Sango's. "Move out of my way boy." Sesshomaru says as his nails turns into a toxic green colour. "NO!" Sango screams out and pushes the boy out of Sesshomaru's reach. The little girl with the mirror turns towards Sango and turns her mirror and Sango's soul starts to leave her body, Inuyasha takes his Tetsusiga and swings it at the girl, she only stops taking Sango's soul and then steals Inuyasha attack. You then see from the coroner of your eyes a blade coming towards Inuyasha and you. "Ice castle!" You say as you stick your stave into the ground as the blade and the attack that the little girl stole from Inuyasha comes together but is stopped by the layers of ice you created.

Kagome and Shippo was over by the lifeless Sango trying to wake her up. "I'll put this shield around them." you say to Inuyasha and then run off. Sesshomaru was fighting Naraku and Miroku was keeping the wasp away from Kagome. "Ice castle." you say as you drive your stave down in the ground by Kagome. "Whit this nothing can get in only us." you say to her. "What will you fight with?" Kagome asked. "My mother's sword," you say "I never mastered the attacks yet but I can still use it." After saying that you left Kagome. Inuyasha was now fighting the boy that Sango pushed away from Sesshomaru's poison nails and Sesshomaru is still fight Naraku.

Now face to face with the little girl with the mirror. "Who are you?" you ask her "why do such a small demon chose to fight with an evil man like Naraku?"The little girl looks up to you with soulless eyes, and all she dose is look at you with a little smile playing across her pale face. She starts to turn her mirror, you then take the chance and run at her with you Fire Witch sword drawn. "The Dance Of Fire!" you scream as Inuyasha dose his Kaze No kizu (wind scar) attack. Both yours and Inuyasha's attack form together making the fire from your attack dance around Inuyasha's. The girl turns towards the attack and turns her mirror to suck it in, but fails. Inuyasha's Kaze No Kizu cuts through her body and your dance Of Fire burns it. When this is happening through the flames you see that Sesshomaru has killed Naraku. "Is it over?" you ask. "No," Sesshomaru said "it was one of Naraku's puppets." "So that little girl and boy was puppets as well?" you ask. "No," Inuyasha says "the little girl was the second detachment from Naraku, that mirror she had sucks souls from humans and then she can manipulate them. Her name is... well she was Kanna." "And the boy, who was he?" you ask again. "He was my younger brother," Sango says and you look towards her. "Naraku tricked us, he used my brother to kill our family and fellow youkia exterminators." Sango then lowered her head, and you walk over to her and place your arm around her. "Don't worry Sango," you say "we'll get your brother back and kill Naraku for all the pain and the things he done to us." Sango then smiles a weak smile. "I know we can get Kohaku back." she says.

"What happen to Inuyasha's Kaze No kuzi?" Kagome asked "it had flames all around it." for sometime they all just stand there looking lost. "Did Inuyasha do a different attack?" Shippo asked. "No I don't think I did that." Inuyasha said rubbing his head. "Sesshomaru did you do that with Toukijin?" Everyone then looked at Sesshomaru, even you. "No," Sesshomaru said "I was fighting the puppet Naraku." Now everyone is staring off in space thinking about what just happen, but you on the other hand was just watching the leaves fall from the trees and watching them dance in the wind. "How come they never asked me?" You thought to yourself "did they not ask because my Ice Angel was over there with Kagome?" You then stop watching the leaves dancing in the breeze and look back to your older brothers and your friends. "I know what happen." You speak up and everyone is now looking at you.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8:

"How do you know?" Miroku asked walking over to you. Miroku is now standing right in front of you only a few inches away, he looks deep into your eyes. "You know you can tell me anything." he says. "I know that.." you start saying "but I'm not sure and I just don't want you racking your brain over it." "Always looking out for the ones you love," Miroku says "I love that in a girl." You then turn to walk away but feels something on you bum. "MIROKU!" you scream out. "For once I thought you were just being plain sweet but go figure ... you just mess it up by being a prev!" You then slap Miroku in the face and it leaves a big red hand print on the side of his face, then you walk a pass him. "I'm sorry Clea." Miroku says and turns to walk after yo but only comes face to face with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Don't you every lay a hand on my sister." Sesshomaru says in a cold, low growl. Inuyasha then bonks Miroku on the head leaving a big bump. "You got that Miroku!" Inuyasha then says. "Awww ain't that sweet Sango.." Kagome says "looking out for their little sister." Kagome is now standing there was a sweet look on her face and her hands to her heart. "I Was Not!" Inuyasha yells at them and looks the other way with his arms crossed, but all Sesshomaru dose is look at Kagome and Sango with his golden, cold eyes and then looks to you. "Clea tell me, how do you know about what happen with Inuyasha's kaze No Kizu and the flames." Sesshomaru says. "Like I said, I don't know everything but I think I done it with The fire Witch Sword..." you say and then hold it out for Sesshomaru to see. "... this is the sword my mother used when fighting in that battle where see meant ... well our father." Sesshomaru then went to hold it but the sword consumed itself in flames.

"Why can't I touch it?" Sesshomaru asked. "I don't know much about this sword but I know my dad... I mean the man that I was living with could not touch it either... I only learned how to hold it a few months ago." you say and then strap the sword to your back. "It seems the sword picks it's owner." Myoga says jumping to where you stand. "You never ran away?" Inuyasha says. "No Master Inuyasha I would never run away and leave you." Myoga says. "Yeah right!" Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes. "As I was saying... I believe this sword has picked you to be the owner and once this is done it won't let anyone else use it." Myoga states. "Clea your mother told me about how this sword was made." You sit down and wait for Myoga the flea to tell his story.

"The fire witch sword was made be a great powerful witch... but yes it was made for your mother," Myoga started "your mother's blood was sealed into this very sword... mixed along with the witch... made on this earth, stronger then hell's own fire and only a pure soul like heaven can tame it." Silence falls over the group as you unsheathe your sword. Looking closely at the blade you see blood flowing through it. "Back when Naraku was here and Inuyasha was going to attack Kanna... I had the feeling over come me like I knew how to master this sword," you say as you look from your sword to your friends "when he used his Kaze No Kiza attack it's like I knew what to do, I called out The Dance Of Fire and my attack became one with Inuyasha's... Myoga do you know what this means?"Myoga then looks to the ground as if he was thinking. "Dose this real ly mean what I think it dose?" Myoga thinks. Myoga looks to you. "Well Clea I don't really know.. Maybe your mother had something planed when this sword was made and then again maybe this is the power of the sword. I guess it will help in the future," Myoga says "but I have to leave for now... I'll be back with more information please don't go after Naraku yet!" Myoga then starts to jump away.

"But we need to go after Naraku!" you say "we can't just leave that little girl." "There is nothing we can really do." Miroku says. "Miroku is right," Sango adds in "and we don't even know where Naraku is." "Maybe you should learn to master your sword better." Kagome says sitting along side you "and besides I need to get back to my own time." You then look to Kagome with you left eyebrow rased. "What do you mean your own time?" you ask her. "Oh I forgot you did not know, Clea I live in the future Japan." Kagome says to you "I get here by using this old well that is in the shrine I live in." you nod your head showing you understand. "Well I can't fight anyway when the sun sets." you say. Inuyasha then looks at you. "So it happens to you as well... and on the new moon." you look to him and nod your head. "Yes I do hate it when it happens but I learned to live with it and I accept it as a part of me." "Well we better get going and on our way back to Inuyasha forest," Miroku says "I guess we'll stay with Lady Kaede as Kagome goes back for a few days." Kirara turns to her bigger self and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo gets on her back, Inuyasha take Kagome on his back while Jaken is fighting to climb on Ah and Un. "We'll get her back." you say to Sesshomaru as you both get ready to leave "remember that Naraku wants me so he won't dare to do anything to her." Sesshomaru don't say a word, he just files in the sky as Inuyasha and you run.

With Naraku! "they'll pay for what they done," Naraku says "I'll get that girl." Naraku then walks over to the caged up Rin. "You see Rin Sesshomaru will never come and get you!" "Yes He will!" Rin says back "Lord Sesshomaru will never forget Rin!" All Naraku dose is laugh at her. "Oh Clea, "he says while leaving the room "When I get you I'll show you true pain and lose... But you'll only know how to be my Bitch." Naraku then walks down a dark long hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9:

Back To You! you all are now at lady Kaede's and the sun is almost about to set, Kagome is now saying her good byes but the thought of staying still lingers in her mind. The last bit of the suns sweet rays were just lingering there as it kissed your lips and was now gone.

Someone's Point Of View! Clea's cats ears were now gone and replaced with human ears. The black hair she got started to disappear starting from the roots. A soft blond was not at the roots and chasing the rest of the black away until it was gone. Here once stone grey eyes were also replaced by a soft blue. Clea's appearance was now so soft, kind, pure, and innocent. She looked like the poster child for beauty.

Standing outside Kaede's hut in your pale blue and white kimono (one like Kikyo's) everyone's eyes were yet again on you. "Clea your beautiful!" Kagome stampers out. "So I guess it's not much Inuyasha and I can do tonight." you say trying to make a jock out of it and also hoping that they would all stop looking at you. Kirara gives Kagome a ride back to the well, but before Kagome left she told you att that she'll be back tomorrow. "I wonder why and what Myoga is going to tell us when he gets back." you say. "All this sitting is driving me!" Inuyasha says and then gets up. "Well you could keep standing or sleep." you say to Inuyasha a bit brazen "but I'm going to bed..." you then get up "good night everyone!" you say and walk over to your bed roll. Everyone else stays up a bit longer but slowly after bit but bit sleep clams them.

The flames of the fire slowly dies out as everyone around you is now is in a deep sleep, but sleep never came easy for you. Tossing and turning is all you do and when sleep do come its not a peaceful one. IN YOUR DREAM! you are standing in a field of wild flowers as the sun shins bright above you. "Clea." you hear someone whisper your name. "Who's there?" you ask as you turn around to take a better look. "Clea your true powers will soon show themselves." the voice says. "What are you talking about?" you say to the cool summer breeze. "You're the key." the voice then spoke. " the key?" you start to question. "The key my love..." the voice said again "...the key that will kill Naraku but do be careful the lives of others lay in your hands..." the voice said as it slowly faded away. You turn around again and come face to face with your mother. "Mom.." you breath out, but all she dose is smile and hold you in her arms. "Remember my love..." she says she says to you as her body then starts to fade away. "BUT HOW!" you scream "How Do I Know...How Am I Going To Know What To Do!" you mother is now almost faded completely all away, and with her last words she says. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." and then she is gone.

Back At The Camp!Your tossing in your sleep. "How?" you breath out "what to do?" you say again. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gathers around you but don't dare to wake you up. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." you say and jump up from your sleep. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha moves back to give you some space to breath. You sit there is a cold sweat thinking about what just happen. "I'm the key?" you think to yourself "the key to kill Naraku but what do Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have to do with it?" "What was your dream about?" Inuyasha asked now sitting along side you. You look at both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, by now the rest of the group are standing around you as well. "It was just a dream," you say. "But you said Inuyasha's and my name." Sesshomaru said. You get up and put some wood on the fire with makes it crackle, and then you sit with your back against a tree. "In my dream..." you say "I seen my mother... she... she said something about me being a key." "I wonder what she was talking about?" Shippo asked himself out loud. "Clea did she say anything else?" Sango asked. "She said I was the key to kill Naraku and then before she faded away she said 'Inuyasha and Sesshomaru'" You look to them hoping they might know something, but in your mind you knew that they won't know. "I heard about love ones returning to people when they sleep," Miroku said "but every story I ever heard about the person who was dead told the one they came to see something they needed to know... things like they love you and miss them... once I even heard a lord had a dream... his father passed away only a week before and he had a dream that his father came to him on a battle field.. Well his father told him a bout a battle that was going to come." You were looking to Miroku and then to the ground bitting your lower lip. "So you think that's what happen to me?" you question Miroku. "I think that is what happen..." Miroku said nodding his head "well I don't know what your mother did mean by you being a key." "No... I did not think you would." you say. Everyone stays quite for sometime but off in the distance you hear someone calling your name. "Did anyone hear that?" you say lifting your head, Sesshomaru is nodding his. "It's someone calling for you." Inuyasha said. "Clea!" you hear again and now the humans can hear it as well. "Clea!" you hear and see something jumping your way.

With Rin In The Cage! Little Rin sits alone in the dark room and all she feels around her is the cold bars. Tiny tears run down her face as she tries not to cry loud. Little Rin starts to hum to herself and as after she starts to sing out a little song. "Lord Sesshomaru, I miss you dear. Lord Sesshomaru, I wish you were here." Rin slowly sings her soft song in between sobs. "Even Jaken too.. When will you come save me? I'm cold and scared oh please, please let it be soon." "Your Lord will not come for you." Rin then looks up hearing the voice of a woman "your Lord don't care for little girls." Kagura says. "Yes He Do care... Lord Sesshomaru Will Come, He Will Come And Save ME." Rin pleads as more tears falls down her tiny face. "The why is he not here?" Kagura says and then she leaves and then Rin is alone again. Only her tears and little sods is all she got right now to keep her company.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10:

Back To The Camp! "Clea, Mistress Clea." you as ha you pick out a little dot jumping your way. "I found out more about this sword of yours," Myoga said "from what I can find your mother had may plans when she helped make this sword, and this also leads to one of the swords powers." "And that is?" you question Myoga. "Your sword has the power to combine with other attacks," Myoga then sits and crosses his arms and legs "... but just not anyone's attacks... it was made just to combine with Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's attacks." "Well that explains what happen when Inuyasha and Clea killed Kanna back there." Miroku said. "So if I'm thinking right Clea can use this sword..." Myoga could not finish because he was cut off by the wind picking up very strongly and almost blowing him away, but you grabbed him. "Shit..." Inuyasha said "...this can only mean one thing."

Inuyasha was right it only did mean one thing, when the wind died back down and the dist settled Naraku was now standing in front of the group."What Do You Want Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded. All Naraku did was let out a little evil but mocking laugh. "I see I pick a good time to show myself," Naraku said while looking at Inuyasha and then to you "seeing that now your only human this is going to be so much easier." Sesshomaru then steps in front of Inuyasha and you, Toukijin is drawn and Sesshomaru is ready to fight. "Oh I see your gone soft Sesshomaru," Naraku said once again in a mocking voice. "We'll see who's gone soft after I kill you!" Sesshomaru hissed. "But Sesshomaru are you forgetting something... or should I say someone." Naraku said with a smile on his face, Sesshomaru narrows his eyes. "See my wasp here will go and tell Kagura to kill that little girl of yours if I don't get what I want." Naraku says and then looks to you. Sesshomaru lowered his eyes a bit but still keeps Toukijin in his hands and then looks back to Naraku. "I can't get Rin killed but I just can't hand Clea over to Naraku," Sesshomaru thought "but what am I going to do?" you take a step out in front of Sesshomaru. "Here I am Naraku!" you say "now come and get me!" Sesshomaru reaches out his hand to you with a 'don't do this' look pasted in his eyes, but you reassure him by giving him a look of 'I know what I'm doing so please don't worry about me.' "Now that's a good girl," Naraku says and gives a half smile "now I'm going to take you with me." "Give Rin back first!" you demand. "Fine," Naraku says "but ain't we a tad bit demanding?" Naraku rases his eyebrows at you, but all you do is glare at him. "I'll break you from that..." Naraku says one last time and then moves his head towards the trees. Sango's little brother Kohaku comes out held onto Rin's arm. "Come here Rin!" you say as Kohaku lets go of her arm and she runs towards you. "Now go with your Lord." Rin turns and runs over to Sesshomaru's side. "Naraku never bring my friends into this ever again." you say and then walk towards Naraku. "NO CLEA!" Inuyasha yells out "HE"'LL KILL YOU!" You don't say anything but only look to your friends with a smile and eyes saying 'I'm going to be ok and I can get myself out of it don't worry.' (Vampire's Kiss: Man you can really say a lot with your eyes :P ok, ok I'm getting back to the story now.) An evil smile plays across Naraku's face even more as he wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him he leaves in a cloud out poison air.

Still With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru! "Fuck," Inuyasha says "how are we going to get Clea back?" "We'll hunt her down and kill Naraku." Sesshomaru cooly says. "First off Inuyasha.." Sango starts "you should go back a get Kagome and then we can leave." Sesshomaru looks down to Rin pulling on his kimono sleeve. "Who is that girl?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru closed his eyes "She was my sister Rin," Sesshomaru says and then looks to Jaken "Jaken!" "Yes my Lord?" Jaken replies and Waddles over to Lord Sesshomaru's side. "Take Rin and protect her with your life," Sesshomaru looks down to him "Because when I come back and if anything happen to her your head will be mine!" the last part Sesshomaru said is a low threatening voice that made Jaken shake with fear. Inuyasha just started to go and get Kagome. "Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru heard Sango say "How are we going to find Clea?" Sango was looking at him with so many questions in her eyes. "I don't know," Sesshomaru said bluntly "but I know we'll get her in time." Time seems to pass slowly while they rest of the group waits for Inuyasha to return with Kagome, after about 15mins they look to the east so see Inuyasha running with the sleepy Kagome on his back. "Lets go!" Kagome says while they both come to a stop in front of the rest "its going to be hard to find her so we should start looking right away while the trail is hot." And with that they all walked into the soon rising sun, on their way to find the missing you. (Vampire's Kiss: not that would be a great spot to end this part but it's really short."

At Naraku's Castle! Kagura sits on a rail waiting for her master to come back home. "Why is it that he wants that girl so badly?" Kagura thinks to herself "she don't seems like anything special to me... what do Naraku want her for?" All these thoughts and questions runs through her mind and she did not notice young Kohaku walk and stand along side her. "He's got her." Kohaku says and makes Kagura jump. "Don't sneak up on me like that again boy..." Kagura says and glares at Kohaku "is Naraku back yet?" "No not yet," Kohaku says "... but soon." Kagura swings her feet side by side, as she then jumps off the railing and lands gracefully on the land below her. "Why do Naraku keep me locked up here?" Kagura asked to no one " and he even takes you to Inuyasha's group to get that girl... even with Sesshomaru there!" Kagura then looks back to Kohaku with her arms crossed. "Naraku don't fear Inuyasha and not ever with Sesshomaru there." Kohaku says emotionless. "And You Think I Do?" Kagura asked Kohaku sounding a little bit pissed, but she don't give him the time to answer. "Well if you do, your wrong! I don't fear anyone!" "But Me!" Kagura and Kohaku hears a cold voice say, Kohaku then held his head up a bit and Kagura turns around. Standing there is Naraku with you held tightly in his arms.

"Naraku!" Kagura says a bit surprised "I never heard you coming." Your not listening to thins because your looking around trying to find an escarp root and trying to come up with a plan. "Naraku what is it that you wants with that girl?" Kagura asked boldly. "Why Kagura... why so many questions? Do you not like it because there is another girl here so beautiful?" Naraku asked her with a smile playing across his face "do you not like it because your nothing but an ugly wench compared to her?" You can tell by the look in Kagura eyes that Naraku is pissing her off even more with each word he says, but yet she says nothing back to him to defend herself. Naraku walks pass Kagura like she is dirt and drags you along with him. "Oh my lovely Clea I've got something big in store for you." Naraku says to you "Kohaku take her weapons and make sure you lock them up tight we don't want little miss to get her hands on them." Naraku then tosses your sword and then stave to Kohaku, you went to make a grab for them but is only pulled back by Naraku's strong arms around your body. Kohaku then takes them and walks off to some unknown place of the castle, so you can't retrieve them. "COME!" Naraku's voice booms as he then starts to drag you along. "I wonder why she's here?" Kagura things again to herself "Why is Naraku so scared of her? She don't even look like she could take on me... or Kohaku even... why Naraku?... why?"


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11:

Naraku drags you along the dark, gloomy halls of his castle until he stops and slides open one of the doors to his left. "Here," he says as he throws you into the room "this is where you'll stay until I need you." Naraku then shuts the door and leaves you to your thoughts of what can happen next.

Your left alone in a room with a mat on the floor that you sleep on, whit only two blankets and one pillow. To your right there is an open door which is the bathroom It's a really plan room that your in, just one window that is way to small for anything and the walls are all white and bare. "Maybe He'll let me decorate it up a little... I just need a bit of pain or flowers," you think to yourself while looking around "What Am I Saying!" you think as you hit yourself in the forehead "I'm taking by this guy and I don't know what he even wants to do with me, I don't know how I going to get out of this place, I don't know where I'll see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru or my friends next... or even if they'll come and find me..." you stop thinking for a minuted and take a deep breath in " but here I'm thinking about fixing up this room! I'm fucking nus!" You let out the breath of air and lay yourself down on what you got for a bed. "I can't even fight because I'm still human," you say to yourself as you then close your eyes "I best wait until I'm my old self again, well at least I can defend myself from whatever Naraku has in mind... and I know its not hugs and puppies."you then open your eyes and take one last look around "I guess I'll never know what tomorrow will bring." you close your eyes one last time and slowly drift off to a dreamless sleep.

The next day you wake up by someone coming into your room, sitting up you see Kohaku coming into your room with a tray of something. "Naraku said to eat this." Kohaku says, the sun is starting to rise and Kohaku is looking straight at you. Your human ear are now replaces with normal black panther ears and the blond hair is now slowly fading back to your jet black hair, your soft blue eyes are also replaced with your cold stone gray eyes. "Why should I eat anything Naraku gives me?" you ask Kohaku. "Naraku told me to make it," Kohaku says "and I think you should because you don't know what Naraku has in mind for you." you stood for from the mat and walked over to Kohaku. "And you do?" you questioned him to see if he'll tell you. "I just over heard Naraku talking to himself," Kohaku said but trailed of looking to the ground "I just don't like what I heard..." "What did he say?" you question him again, but Kohaku don't say a word because he is in fear of what Naraku would do to him. "You don't need to tell me... I don't want Naraku to cause you anymore pain," you say as you place a hand on Kohaku's shoulder "now I see why your sister loves you so." Kohaku looks up to you. "You mean that girl? The one whit the big boomerang?" Kohaku asked. "Yes Kohaku," you say to him "her name is Sango and Kohaku she loves you so." A little smile plays across his face. "Did you know she is trying to save you?" you ask him. "Don't let her pump your head full of lies!" Kagura looks at both of you with a cold expression "Naraku wants you!" Kagura says to you. " you have to come with me now." You look to her and let a little laugh escape your lips. "If Naraku wants me he'll have to come and get me." you say as you cross your arms and turn the other way. "Fine." Kagura says and walks to the door, one last time she turns around "I don't care but you're the one who's going to get him mad and I really don't care if he kills you." "And you think I'm scared!" you say back to her but Kagura is gone.

It is now only Kohaku and yourself now in the room. "Kohaku..." you speak softly after sometime "why don't you run away with me? You do know where my weapons are and all we do need to do is get them and we could be out of here." Kohaku looks up to you as if he's thinking. "I can't." Kohaku says sadly after sometime. "Why?" you ask him. "Because I fear what Naraku could do to us." Kohaku says and you look down to the ground and then to the window. "My mother always told me not to live my life in fear," you say to him in a sad, soft whisper "and besides Naraku is only some youkai and both of us killed many of them before.""You don't understand Clea," Kohaku says "you don't understand the control Naraku has over me." You then kneel down in front of Kohaku and place both hands on his shoulders, Kohaku then looks you in the eyes. "Naraku only has as much control over you as you let him," you say "yes he may have the power over your body but he'll never have power over your heart." You see a little tear build up in Kohaku's eyes. "Always remember how much you love your sister Sango and always keep in mind how much she loves you." A tiny sliver tear falls lightly dawn Kohaku cheek. "Touching!" Kohaku and you hear a cold, hard voice say. You know that only one bastard could be as cold as that, you knew Naraku was now standing in the doorway. "So Clea," the voice continues to say "Kagura tells me that you won't listen." You stand up from where you were kneeling in front of Kohaku. "Yes Naraku.. Your bitch Kagura tells you right!" you say to him trying to match his own cold tone " and I knew when you heard of this you would come to me... so then why should I find you?" A smirk plays across your face as you see Naraku narrow his eyes, anger grows through him as you stand there cool as ever can be. "KOHAKU LEAVE!" Naraku yells out "I'm Going To Teach This Little BITCH Some Manners!" At first Kohaku stands his guard by your side but only get a deeper cold glare from Naraku, and after Kohaku lowers his head and slowly walks out of the room. "Please Naraku don't hurt her," Kohaku thinks to himself but he truly knows the difference "I hope she can back up the words she spoke to him." Kohaku looks back to you one last time "She really pissed him off."

After Kohaku left Naraku turned his full attention towards you. "So you plain on being a smart ass?" Naraku said to you "and your also going to disobey my commands?" "Well no Naraku I don't think I'm going to be a smart ass," you say to Naraku "I know I'm going to be one and I'll never listen to what you tell me..." you then uncross your arms walking closer to Naraku so your in his hin face, taking you hand and pointing your finger you say " you want to know why? Well its because I think your nothing but dirt that I tread on and why should I listen to something like yourself?" You see the anger build itself in Naraku's eyes. "LISTEN BITCH!" Naraku yells at you "YOU'LL FUCKING LISTEN TO ME IF YOU KNOW WHAT's BETTER FOR YOU!" You look at Naraku and tilt your head to the side with the expression of I'm not impressed playing on your face, and a half smile on you lips. "Naraku, Naraku, Naraku..." you start to say cooly "I'd rather die then see your face everyday, so why don't you do both of us the favor and kill me now!" "Maybe I should." Naraku says and takes a step closer "Or maybe I should move my plain up." Your confused by this but don't get much time to think because Naraku is now right in front of you.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12:

Naraku comes up with his hand and smacks you across the face, your head jolts to the side as you bring your hand up to your cheek. An evil smile places across Naraku's face as he back hands you again sending your in another jolt. "I bet your liking this." you say as you look through the fallen hair that shades some of your face. "Well Clea you can give me what I want," Naraku says to you and you look up at him in confusion. "I want you Clea," Naraku says to you "I want you to have my child." You jump a bit from shock because of what Naraku just told you. "WHY ME?" you scream at him as Naraku make a grab at your kimono "I WOULD NEVER!" Naraku hits you again and between hitting you he tells you why. "I want you because of the power you hold," Naraku says and hits you again "if you have my child I could take over the world and kill those mutts Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." You glare at Naraku as he then takes his foot and kick you across the room. "Why am I letting him do this to me?" you think to yourself "he's just playing with my like a cat plays with a mouse!" After Naraku hit you a few more times tears start to swell up in your eyes but they don't fall first, the blood from your now cut lip seeps to your face and flows down your chin. "I'm the cat," you think to yourself "I should be the one playing with him!" As this thought enters your mind it get replaced by Naraku hitting you again and making you fall to the cold, hard floor, Naraku comes down fast upon top of you trying to get you to open up your legs. Anger is now growing through your body and it courses through your blood. "Had enough?" Naraku asked "you could just give in." You kick him in the nuts sending him back a bit, looking at Naraku with now Emerald colour eyes. "Now its my turn." you say in a hauntingly, cold voice. Jumping up you use your claws to lift Naraku off the ground and now using your other set you send him flying across the room. "Fuck," Naraku things to himself "she turned... now I really have to get out of here!" Naraku's thoughts are now cut off by you holding him by the neck. Your full youkai blood courses thought your veins, as you look deep into Naraku's eyes. "What am I doing..." you think as you stair into fearful eyes "where did all this power come from?" Bring up your left hand with claws glowing a redish blue colour, you take a swing at Naraku, slashing him across his face and upper torso.

Fear shacks Naraku's body as you bring your hand up for the finishing blow. "This is for everything you ever done." you hiss to him, sending your hand towards Naraku's heart, you feel someone enter the room. Next thing you know Kagura pushes you aside and all you hit is floor, Kohaku grabs your hand and rushes to the door. "Take this." Kohaku says as he then hands you your stave and sword, just as your hands wrap around them your eyes turns back to its normal stone gray colour. "Come we have to get out of here!" Kohaku says while grabbing your hand once again and runs out of the castle. Your now running through the woods outside Naraku's castle as top speed, doing this only reminds you when you were younger and of all the times you went hunting. Even though your eyes are now gray again you can still feel the demon blood running through your veins, you grab hold of Kohaku causing him to stop. "What are you doing?" you ask him a bit out of breath. "You needed to stop!" Kohaku says. "But I could of killed Naraku!" you protest back to him, this makes Kohaku lower his head. "I was doing it for your own good," Kohaku then says "and I could not really help it." "Why?" You shout at him and Kohaku still looks to the ground as he's in shame. "Because Naraku has control over me..." Kohaku trails of a bit but then speaks in a low whisper "and there is nothing I can do about it." You walk over so your in front of him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him lightly you say. "Yes there is something you can do..." Trailing off a bit as Kohaku looks to you "Naraku can only control you because of the shard that's in your back." You stop for a little breath and start of slowly and softer "so if we take it out Naraku can't do that anymore." Then turning from Kohaku you look up to the sky. "I don't want to kill you Kohaku," you say to him still looking up "but I think about what if Naraku turns you on me... I'll have to then..." You can feel Kohaku walk up and stand by your side. "Please... take it out." Kohaku chocks out and you then turn you gaze towards him. "There is really only one thing stopping me." you than say and Kohaku looks to you with question in his eyes. "What is that?" He asks. "Well I don't know if I take it out... well if you'll live..." Kohaku then looks to the ground as a single crystal tear slides down him soft cheek, as Kohaku remembers all the things he done while Naraku controlled him. "I killed my own family..." Kohaku speaks out ever so soft "I killed my own people because of Naraku." He stops speaking because of all the sufficing that was built inside of him, you swallow the own tears you had in your eyes. "I hurt my sister..." Kohaku then whispers out and you hear sadness in his young voice "I'm sick of being Naraku's toy!" he then says a bit more angered.

You then look to Kohaku and you swallow the lump that was placed in your trough. "I understand," you whisper out to Kohaku "this will hurt." you take you pointer finger and using your claw you rip the back of Kohaku sleeve. Making a slit in Kohaku's back to get the shard out Kohaku moves towards you in pain. "Sorry." you whisper to him, Kohaku then falls to the ground crying in pain. You kneel down in front of him and hold him in your arms, you hum to him softly trying to calm him down a bit. "Don't close your eyes," you say to him in a whisper "I need to get a few things to help you heal faster." You then place Kohaku on his side and run to get the healing plants, you remember what to get because of all the times the man you thought was your father for so long helped you in ways of healing. Kneeling back down by Kohaku's side once again you rip the bottom of your kimono, getting everything ready you place it and the herbs on Kohaku's back. He's losing blood fast and you think its because he became so depended on the shard. "Tell my sister Sango that I love her," Kohaku says weakly. "Hang in there," you say to him "your going to make it... your very strong and your going to see Sango and tell her yourself." You pick Kohaku up and you can tell by the way his body feels that your losing him fast, smelling the air you start to pick up the faint smell of your friends. "Kagome must be whit them," you think to yourself "I can smell roses off of her." you walk off in the direction that you smell your friends, you look down at Kohaku. "I do hope you make it," you say again to yourself "Naraku and this shard took so much out of you." You then slowly start to walk off in the now fading light, you try to walk fast but not fast enough to hurt or wake Kohaku.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13:

With InuYasha And Sesshomaru! "Do you have any idea where we're going Inuyasha? And what are you doing?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha was on all four smelling to the ground. "What dose it look like?" Inuyasha said quite rudely. "Any luck?" Kagome then asked. Inuyasha jumped up from the ground from slightly annoyance of the questions and also because he can't find any of Clea's sent. "It's Like She Was Wiped Of The Face Of This Earth!" Inuyasha said angered "I Can't Smell Her Anywhere!" Kagome was looking between both brothers seeing how different they acted in hard times. Inuyasha was ranting and raving, wandering here and there smelling around. While Sesshomaru on the other hand was standing in one spot, no emotion playing on his face smelling the air cool and calm. "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru spoke cool and careless, making Kagome jump because she was studying him so hard. "Stop running around like a fool," Sesshomaru continued to say "you'll lose and mix up what sent I can find of her." With those words spoke everyone's eyes darts upon Sesshomaru, hoping that he can still pick up Clea's sent better. Inuyasha stands there still like an idiot scratching his head, staring at Sesshomaru wide eyed. Sesshomaru smells to the air one last time and then closes his eyes, he starts to follow Clea's sent. "Wow!" Shippo whispers "he can even smell better the Inuyasha." Inuyasha hearing this hit Shippo in the head making him cry, running to Kagome's arm Shippo says. "Kagome Inuyasha is hurting me again!" Shippo then whimpers a bit more, Kagome then looks to Inuyasha. Inuyasha is waving his arms crazy in the air and shaking his head back and forth. "Osawri!" Kagome says and Inuyasha face plants into the dirt. "When will you ever learn?" Miroku says stepping over Inuyasha, walking up behind Sango and then grabbing her ass. Sango then turns to Miroku with fire in her eyes. "This hand is cursed." Miroku says while holding up his hand. _Smack!_ Sango hit Miroku over the head with her hiraikotsu, Miroku then falls to the dirt alongside Inuyasha. Both Sango and Kagome walks up behind Sesshomaru. "When will YOU ever learn?" Inuyasha said while both him and Miroku gets up.

Sesshomaru stop suddenly causing Kagome and Sango to bump into him, a low growl escaped his lips as he looks to the now moving bushes to his right. "Naraku." Sesshomaru said in a low whisper, whit his hand on Toukijin he moves to the bushes. "Help." he hears a slow soft whisper. "I'm stuck don't just stand there!" They hear the voice speak again, after that the group starts to see Clea emerge from the bushes. "Kohaku!" Sango says and runs towards you and taking Kohaku from your arms. Now with Kohaku out of your way you get yourself out of the bushes. "Sango.." you say and walk to her side "I took the shard from his back, now Naraku can't control him." Sango looks to you with hope in her eyes, but her smile soon fades when she don't see you smiling. "I don't know if he'll make it," you then say in a low whisper so only sango can hear you but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha can also pick up on what you said because of the better hearing they have over humans, you then lower you head. "He did lose a lot of blood and with what Naraku done and made him do..." you trail off not wanting to finish saying it. "We should set camp." you then turn and say to the rest of them. "What about Naraku?" Kagome asked "won't he coming looking for Kohaku and you?" A shy smile then plays across you face as you think back to what you done and could of done to Naraku. "I've got a good feeling that he won't" you quickly say and walk off you get some wood to start a fire, leaving them thinking about what you said and wondering about what could of happen for you to escape from Naraku so easily.

While You And Everyone Sleep! Someone watches the sleeping body of Clea, questions pass through their mind while the fire cracks in the middle of the group. "What happen back at Naraku's castle?" He thinks to himself "there is something different about Clea's sent and her, I must find out what!" Sesshomaru leans back on the tree that is now supporting him, while he tries to find many answers and seeks the truth about the castle. Sesshomaru then stands and starts to walk away from the group. "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru hears the voice of Inuyasha speak. "I have thoughts that I need to attend to." Sesshomaru says blankly to Inuyasha and starts to walk away again. "It's about Clea," Inuyasha says and is not standing by Sesshomaru's side "I know you can pick up on it, there is something different about her." Sesshomaru looks down at Inuyasha with emotionless eyes. "To much was shown between us little brother," Sesshomaru says as he then looks to the night sky "After Naraku is dead, don't think I'll always this nice to you." while speaking Sesshomaru said the word "Nice" with a mocking voice. "Remember I still want that fang." With that Sesshomaru walked off leaving Inuyasha with his own thoughts and also leaving the group of you. "Nothing so heartless could ever change," Inuyasha said looking in the direction that Sesshomaru walked off, turning he went back to the tree he was leaning against the tree he was resting on. "Where Naraku is dead and the Skikon No Tama is mine and I become a full youkai what do become of us?" Inuyasha says and slowly drifts off to sleep.

The next day you wake to a few song birds voices singing in the warm summer air, sweet rays of sunshine on your face and the slight grumbles of Inuyasha. "Now what's that matter with Inu-puppy on such a beautiful day like this?" you ask Inuyasha mockingly. "Don't Call Me That!" Inuyasha snaps back and all you do is laugh at him. You look to you left feeling someone entering close to the campsite, Sesshomaru slowly makes his way back to the group. "Where were you to?" you question him "I know!" you jump up and say to Sesshomaru "This is not a good time to be sneaking off to see lovers Sesshy!" you say this jokingly but sternly while poing your finger at him, a low growl comes from Sesshomaru's lip. "I DON'T Want Your Mockery!" Sesshomaru says in a cold, hard voice "Tell Me What Happen For You To Get Away From Naraku So Easily And what is Different About You? Inuyasha and I can pick up on something."


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14:

You sighed at the question Sesshomaru just asked, everyone in the group is about up. "What happen back there I really don't want to talk about," you say and then sit back down "if it wasn't for Kohaku I really don't know what would of happen." Kagome walks up along side you and places an arm around your shoulder, she holds you tighter to show that your not alone. "Naraku started beating me, at first he was so strong and I was scared... I did not know what to do," you lower your head in shame but continues to tell your story "He keep saying he had big plans for me, I did not know what he was talking about... He then said that I had so much power and he wanted it." you stopped and took a deep breath. "Naraku tried to absorb you?" Miroku asked. "No..." you say in a low whisper "Naraku wanted me to be his... his mate... He said that he wanted the power that the child would have." You start to feel sick as the images of what happen played over in your head, tears form and tumble down your face as you say this. "Naraku almost had his way with me until something grew inside..." you lift your head up looking at your friends, flashes of anger plays in your eyes. "I could not of let it happen, all I keep thing was I need to get out of here and Naraku needed to die... then it happen..." "What happen?" little Shippo questioned. "My full demon took over, I really don't know if I could of killed him or if he would of got his way with me because Kohaku came and took me away from THAT place." You look over to the sleep body of Kohaku with Sango siting by his side. "I believe Naraku would never try to come after him again." you say to Sango, she looks up to you and smiles. "I'm glade of that." she says and then looks back to Kohaku.

Everyone grows quite for sometime, "Maybe we should get Kohaku back to Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked. You let out a little sigh. "Yes maybe Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and yourself Kagome should head back with him." You tell her, "leave Naraku to the three of us." You then turn to walk away but someone grabs the sleeve of your kimono. "No Clea!" you hear and then turn to see Kagome "We when this far with you and we're going all the way!" Sango gets on Kirara's back and whispers something to Miroku, everyone's eyes are on you waiting for an answer. "I just don't want you to get hurt," a little whisper escapes your mouth "you all been through so much... I just want this to end." the last part you said you held back tears that were now starting to show. "Clea we're in this together." Miroku says while placing his hand on your shoulder, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are glaring at him. You take your left hand and place it over Miroku's and look around at the faces of your friends and family. "Well I guess we better wait for Sango." you say with a small smile forming on your face. "LADY CLEA!" you hear someone call your name and look around to see Myoga the Flea jumping your way. "Yes Myoga what do you wish to say?" you ask him picking him up. "Lady Clea I can't let you go and take on Naraku," Myoga says in between breaths, "not when you don't know the power of your mother's swords." Myoga looks o be bagging and pleading you not to go. "Myoga I'll be going no matter what you say, this way I'll learn how to use the sword. And I do have my brothers to help me," you look at Myoga showing him that your not scared and you know what your doing. "And besides if you fear for my life so much, then you won't mind coming along." You say the last part with a mocking voice and a big smile playing across your face, grabbing Myoga you toss him over to Inuyasha."maybe we should keep him along with us," you say "you never know ho could come to some help." Inuyasha then ties Myoga to him with pieces of his hair, you can hear Myoge bagging Inuyasha to let him go. By the time this is all over with you start to pick out the shapes of Sango and Kirara coming towards the group of you.

At Naraku's Castle! "SHE GOT AWAY!" Naraku yelled while pinning Kagura to the wall. "I...I ... di... did... not mean...to... Naraku..." Kagura stampers back. "That little brat Kohaku helped her." Naraku slaps Kagura across the face. "You worthless Bitch! Now what am I to do" Naraku lets Kagura's limp body fall to the ground gasping for air, Naraku had her held by the neck and now her hands rubs that spot. Naraku pasted back and forth the room thinking, his thoughts don't stay with him long because he feels a break in him barrier. In a low growl he turns to Kagura's feared body that lays on the ground. "Go kill them and don't come back until their dead! You hear me!" Naraku yells at Kagura and she gets up fast and starts to walk out the door, but before she leaves she hears Naraku say. "If you fail, I'll take your life." Kagura is now gone, Naraku is left there with his life flashing before his eyes. "The end is here," Naraku says holding unto the Skikon No Tama. "This will be the end of Inuyasha and his group of friends, I'll take Sesshomaru's power and make Clea my mate."

Back With InuYasha And The Group!Inuyasha just brock down Naraku's barrier and your making your way to the other side, the grass is a bit soft to your feet and it's a bit damp even without rain. Everyone walks in silence taking in the darkness around them. "Someone is coming," Sesshomaru said softly. Sesshomaru points his finger to the sky and your eyes follow, in the dark depths of the sky you pick out a little white cloud or something of that kind coming your way. "What's that?" Kagome asked. "It smells of Naraku," Inuyasha says. "The little white cloud starts to form out to be a feather and you see Kagura coming closer, she then jumps of the feather and lands gracefully in front of you. Looking at Kagura you can see her eyes are a bit blood shot and it looks to be she was crying, but she soon blinks it away and replaces it with anger. "You'll pay for making my life hell!"Kagura shrieks at the group of you "Fujin no mai (dance of the wind)," Kagura yells and razor sharp blades fly at the group of you. Sango and Kirara grabs Kagome jumping to the right side of Kagura along with Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha and yourself jumps to the left side. Kagura we can help you get away from Naraku," you say to her serenely. Kagura turns to you laughing and says, "Naraku holds my heart I'll never get away! Now Die!" Kagura turns her attack towards your little group making you all jump away from her blades, jumping away was easy for Inuyasha and you. Miroku on the other hand was not fast enough and the blades rips at the flesh of his right arm, he then falls in pain grasping his arm in agony. Kagura hold her fan back for the finishing blow, this takes her attention away from Sesshomaru and his little group. Sango picks up on Kagura's mistake takes her hiraikotsu and throws towards Kagura, Kagura spins towards Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome. Taking her eyes off of Miroku so Inuyasha jumps down, picking him up Inuyasha take Miroku to safety. Kagura makes a swipes with her fan, making Sango's hiraikotsu fall at her feet. "Ryuuja no mai (dance of the dragon)." Kagura screams making Inuyasha's Kaze no kizu worthless, and the sweeping of her fan once again she makes her Fujin no mai (dance of the wind) fly at Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. A bitter scream came form Kagome's lips as Kirara falls to get away and falls to the ground, Kagura sweeps her fan once again as the blades fall swiftly towards Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha starts to run towards them but is still some ways away because where he placed Miroku. "I'm not going to make it!" Inuyasha screams in his head. Just as the blades are about to gash Kagome's and Sango's tender skin Sesshomaru steps in front of then, Tenseiga was drawn and glowing a faint blue. One of the blades comes close to Sesshomaru but he gracefully flicks it aside, a bright blue light forms around Sesshomaru and the rest making the rest of Kagura's blades disintegrate at touch. You knowing that Tenseiga saved your friends you then looked towards Kagura, holding up your Fire Witch sword swinging it over your head you slash it down hard and point it towards Kagura. Screaming you say, "Fire Dragon!" A flaming dragon comes from the top of your sword, flaming wings of orange and red and the body of it blood red. The grand wings of the dragon was ten feet from tip to tip making the beast breath taking. The dragon flies gracefully towards Kagura, circling around her. Kagura is frozen in fear as she watches the beast fly around her, the dragon lets out a ear shattering cry and flies up in the air. Coming back down at top speed it flies towards Kagura's cheats, the dragon turns small enough to go trough Kagura's body. Passing through her body the group sees the head emerge from her body as the dragon grows bigger. It looks as Kagura is burning from the inside as the dragon comes completely out of her body and evaporates into smoke, falling to her knees Kagura grasp her chests and lets out her last dying screaming.

With Naraku! Naraku walks around in the room that hold Kagura's heart in a jar, a burning smell passes Naraku's nose and he walks over to the jar. Bending down to it Naraku lifts the lib, Flames comes bursting from the jar and almost burning Naraku. "Damn!" Naraku says in a low voice. Naraku rushed out the room to wait for you arrival, with big plains playing on his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15:

You walk pass Kagura's body on your way to kill the man that caused you and the others so much pain. "At least your free from him," you think to yourself as you look at Kagura's motionless form. "that will soon be you Naraku!" Anger flows over your body as you think about the things Naraku done to your friends, you wonder what's going through their mind as Naraku's castle comes in view. "Naraku Come Out!" Inuyasha says when the group of you steps foot in the middle of the castle, "stop playing games Naraku come face your death as a man." All you hear is an evil laugh flow through the air of the castle. "So I see that Kagura failed o stop you," Naraku's voice says around the group of you and it feels as he is everywhere. "No wonder... she was weak, nothing really just a toy for me to string along." Naraku stops walking and appears on the castle steps in front of the group, he was wearing his baboon skin. Looking towards Sango, Naraku starts to speak again. "Just like your brother," Naraku then looks to you. "I would really like him back or at least the shard you took." "Enough Talk!" Sesshomaru said with his cold, emotionless voice. "your only leading on to your death." Naraku then looks toward Sesshomaru, as Naraku eyes left your body it felt like so much weight was took off of you. "What's the matter 'Little Lord'?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru with a wicked smile plastered on his face. "are you really that sick with working so close with these humans and half demons? Come with me Sesshomaru we can take over these lands, killing off all the half demons and killing humans ever now and again or just having our ways with them." You look over at Sesshomaru and it looks like he's really thinking about the things Naraku has said, a small smile forms on his lips as she nobs his head yes. Fear seems to find its way to your mind and as the images of what Naraku or more os what Sesshomaru could do but your thoughts are broken as someone soon speaks. "So what will it be Sesshomaru?" Naraku's strong, cruel voice came. "I like the idea Naraku," Sesshomaru said and then looked at the group with emotionless eyes. "I think the first half demon I want to kill is..." Sesshomaru's eyes then stopped on you. "The first demon I'll kill is you! Naraku!" Sesshomaru points his sword at Naraku and bright blue light comes out slicing up Naraku a bit and tearing off the baboon skin as Naraku changed into his ugly half demon self. "And now the real fight Begins!" you think to yourself.

Naraku takes swipes at the group, causing the group to split. "Its hard to breath here." Kagome says in between coughs. "That's because you humans can't breath the foul air that flows around my castle." Naraku says with an evil laugh and makes a swipe at Kagome. Inuyasha jumps in the way and Naraku hits him, Inuyasha flies several feet back because of Naraku's impact. "INUYASHA!" you scream out and make a slash at Naraku. "Sesshomaru hold him off so I can set up a safe place for the humans." Sesshomaru nods his head and you run towards Inuyasha, by the time you get there Inuyasha is starting to stand. "Inuyasha are you alright?" you ask him, standing one a few feet away. "I'm going to us me stave to set up a safe place for Kagome and them." Inuyasha nods his head. "I'm good," he says. "my sword took most of the blow." Making your stave big you hold it to the sky, bring it down sticking it into the ground. The shield of ice forms around you. "Come get in," you say to the group. Kagome steps in followed by Miroku, but Sango stays on the outside. "I'm going to fight Naraku," Sango says. "I'm going to make him pay for what he done to my brother." You look at Sango showing that you understand what she's going through and what she's saying. "Sango I can't let you fight," you then say to her. Shock spreads across Sango's face, and what is written there says it all. "Sango I can't let you put your life in danger," you then tell her. "Kohaku needs you and fighting Naraku might get you killed, how do you think Kohaku will feel then?" Sango don't answer you, she only walks into the shield of ice with her head lowered. Kagome was soon over to her side comforting her as Inuyasha and yourself turns to the battle between Sesshomaru and Naraku.

With Sesshomaru And Naraku! Clea just ran off to help the rest of the group leaving Sesshomaru alone to fight Naraku. "Alone... all alone," Naraku says to Sesshomaru. "this is what the end will be like, just you dying alone while your dear friend's bodies are scattered around my castles grounds." Sesshomaru don't answer Naraku, he just looks at him with his famous blank stare. "Come with me Sesshomaru, come to my side." Naraku says but all Sesshomaru dose is cut through more of Naraku. Sesshomaru don't see the parts of Naraku's body building up around him, all Sesshomaru dose is cut away more of Naraku's attacks. Naraku's parts then jumps towards the Lord, growing around him making Sesshomaru apart of Naraku.

Inuyasha And You! Turning around and getting closer to the battle you can see Naraku's body wrapping itself around Sesshomaru. "Shit!" you hear Inuyasha say running along side you. "We're not going to make it!" the words just leave your lip as you see a bright blue light come from where Sesshomaru stands covered in Naraku's body. All of a sudden seeing the dog form of Sesshomaru explode out of Naraku's nasty grip. Sesshomaru then takes a bit out of Naraku's body, causing a big bit of him to be torn away. Turning back into the human looking Sesshomaru, he then looks at Naraku. "Not this time," Sesshomaru then said. Inuyasha and you are now up along side Sesshomaru. "Bakurguuha!" Inuyasha yells and soon its followed by the piercing blue light from Sesshomaru's Tokijin. You soon realize what's going on and screamed out, "Fire Dragon!" All three attacks flow along side each other, rasing your sword up in the air you then yell out, "Combined Of Forces!" The demon winds of Naraku fly back at him with yellow flames forming around it, the blue power of Sesshomaru's Tokijin then joins in with Inuyasha's attack making several tornados of yellow and blue lights. Clea's fire dragon flies from the sky with its massive wings of flames, moving swiftly towards Naraku. Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's attacks dance around the dragon making a beautiful sight. (Vampire's Kiss: ok, ok I know it sucks but I hope you get the picture. I just wish I could word it how I see the sight in my mind, words are not with me tonight. I'm starting to think even more that there is someone or thing out there that really hates me. But I hope you like what I could write down and besides you get a light show, i love light shows...)

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku watches in awe as this scene plays before their eyes. "Now I can see the power Naraku was talking about." Miroku says as the dragon crashes into the horrify Naraku making him let out a dreadful scream. Naraku's body burns to dust as it becomes harder to because the falling embers and the wind that just picked up. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Clea!" the group for you hears from a distances, Ah and Un flies to where your standing with Rin, Jaken, Kohaku, and Shippo on its back. "My Lord I told then not to come!" Jaken cries out as Rin runs to Sesshomaru's side, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku always runs up to the group. "Is it over?" Kohaku asked. "Where is the Shikon No Tama?" Kagome then questions feeling a slight tug on her neck. Looking Kagome sees her shards starting to glow and floating up with the bottle, after they fight a bit to get out of the bottle it breaks. The shards that you had floats from you pocket and forms itself to one with Kagome's. The group of you watches in shock as the shards melts into the full Shikon no Tama, the one Naraku had. The Shikon no Tama glows a light pink as it lowers itself down to the ground, Inuyasha then walks over to it to pick it up but the jewel makes a barrier around itself as Inuyasha tries to touch it.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha questioned. "I'm not yours to be taken." The group hears the most soft, kind female voice speak. "Who's there?" you ask. "I am Priestess Midoriko, I am the one who created the Shikon no Tama." The voice of Priestess Midoriko stops and a soft pink mist comes from the jewel, it forms into the beautiful body of Priestess Midoriko in her younger years before the battle. "I do not wish for you Inuyasha, to take this jewel." Priestess Midoriko then says. "I want you Clea, to use the powers of the jewel." She then looks to you and smiles. "But I don't have any use for the jewel," you say surprised because you thought she would give it to Kagome. "Clea you have a very kind heart, one that I know the jewel would be safe with, I know Kagome don't need to hold her life down." Priestess Midoriko says, "take my power, the pwoer of the Shikon no Tama. Use it for good, show the world that not all demons are evil." you nod to her and start to walk towards the jewel. "Stop," Priestess Midoriko softly says. "I shall do the rest."

The pink mist that formed Priestess Midoriko's body slowed grows back to the Shikon No Tama, the jewel started to rise and make its way towards you. It starts at your feet and slowly intertwines itself with your body, making its way up your body leaving a light pink mist behind it. The Shikon no Tama makes its way in front of you and it grows closer to your heat, it starts to move into your chest leaving you with a slight bit of pain. Tilting back your head you start to feel your body rise, the cat ears that you had are now replaced with elf like ears. Streaks of sliver flows from the roots of your jet black hair, you close your eyes taking in this new feeling as your body starts to lower itself. You look to your friends with now Stone gray eyes with scores of gold, purple strips grace the sides of your face, arms, and legs.

Groups Point Of View! Clea's body became one with the jewel and a beautiful transformation took place, she is now looking at them. The group of friends are stunned and don't know what to say to her. Clea looks like a Goddess in there eyes as she looks to them with questions for why they are looking t her.

Normal Point Of View! "Why are you looking at me?" you ask them. "Your beautiful!" Kagome whispers out softly, and then a slight kind smile plays gracefully across your face. "Lets go back to Inuyasha Forest," you say to them and start to walk towards your stave. "What will you do now?"Sango asked, you then look to her and sigh. "Well I guess I'll travel and do as Priestess Midoriko asked," you then say to her. Looking to the sky, you see a bright blue sky and the sun rising to meet a new day, and the new beginning to your life.


End file.
